


Careless, until it was you

by galexyzalex



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tsukishima Kei, Caught, Consensual Sex, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Fucking, Insecure Yamaguchi Tadashi, M/M, Masturbation Interruptus, Masturbation in Shower, Nipple Licking, Playlist, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Yamaguchi Tadashi, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Shower Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Soft Tsukishima Kei, Top Tsukishima Kei, Top Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Tsukishima Kei is a Tease, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galexyzalex/pseuds/galexyzalex
Summary: Yamaguchi finally gets a second alone and decides to use to wisely, until he gets interrupted by his friend and somehow, it ends well for both of them
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 179





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, not sorry :)

"Yama, I'm going out with a few of my friends tonight, are you ok to make yourself some dinner?" His mom asked. 

"Sure, mom. I'll be fine," Yamaguchi reassured, "I hope you have fun. And order something really rich if you're splitting the bill. You'll get a meal for a lower price." 

His mom chuckled, they weren't even idealistically rich. Nor were they poor...but far from wealthy. They were comfortably poor, you could even say.

"Love you." Yama smiled, kissing his mom's cheek before waving her away. Waiting no more than a few minutes to race upstairs, grab what he needed and headed to the shower. 

Due to Yamaguchi's parents splitting not too long ago, he had to rely on whenever his mom went out to have time by himself. Which was rare, the occasional trip to the shops, or like this, going out with some ladies from work. 

Those were rare, but when they occurred, Yamaguchi got more than 15 minutes to himself. Time to do what any other teenage boy does, and feel guilty for afterwards.

Of course, if Yamaguchi was desperate to get away from his mom, he could always walk to one of his friend's houses. But not to do what it was he wanted. After all, that was incredibly inappropriate. And he had enough respect to hold himself back in front of people. 

Yamaguchi pressed the playlist with a devil title, hitting shuffle, before stripping down and slowly getting in the shower. Pulling the curtain aside to conceal himself from, well, nobody in particular. 

His anxiety made his stomach drop, he always got a feeling someone was watching. 

The water was cold at first, causing him to squeal before it slowly fell warmer and suitable for him to wash in. It felt incredible. The water dripping down his body, almost having to hold back a strained groan at how godly it was. 

Suddenly, a song much too familiar began playing.

_I wanna be yours._

While his hand wrapped around his lower region, the same boy popped to his head as he always did when this song played. Sure, Yamaguchi had an awful feeling about jerking off to his friend, but this song. The feeling of being so aroused and wanting it so bad...

He couldn't hold back. 

Yamaguchi took a deep breath, inwardly reminding himself this was okay, before allowing his fist to stroke up and down, a suppressed and strained moan forcing its way to escape his mouth. _Fuck, it's been too long._

He began going faster, adding more pressure and somewhere along the line, his head was shot back. Staring at the roof, choking out moans. 

His mind ran to its usual place while he masturbated. Ran to the same person; Tsukishima Kei. 

His god-like body, how it was absolute art when he was shirtless and tensed up. How Yamaguchi always managed to get hard touching his friend's bicep. Because, _god,_ was it strong. 

"Fuck, Tsukki..." Yamaguchi moaned out, concealing his mouth with his free hand, needing the name to stop escaping his mouth because this was wrong. _So wrong._

Except once the feeling In the pit of his stomach emerged, the feelings of culpability withdrew. He was seconds away from his much-needed release until his bathroom door was shoved open, and he almost fell. 

"Yamaguchi, are you in here?" A much too familiar voice called to the void, filled with concern and fear, "Yama?" 

"Tsukishima? What...the fuck are you doing!" Yamaguchi's voice was high and raised, everything he feared coming into motion. God, the embarrassment he felt, "I'm in the shower, can you...get out?" 

"I heard you say my-oh...oh my god!" 

Yamaguchi's eyes widened before he slapped himself in the face. Somehow his embarrassment increased. He could've died right there. 

"Yama..." Tsukishima whispered, "Talk to me..." 

He couldn't. Yamaguchi couldn't move. 

Until he heard something that sounded like a belt dropping. Yamaguchi gained the courage to pull the curtain aside partly, to see what the noise was.

And his eyes grew immensely once he understood the situation. Tsukishima was undressing.

"What are you doing?" Yamaguchi asked softly. 

"Joining you," Tsukishima replied, his voice calm. How could he be calm? Yamaguchi was metres away and falling apart. "Move over." 

"But...I'm n-naked..." Yamaguchi tried doing everything to his ability, which wasn't very much, to convince Tsukishima this was a silly idea. Something they would regret doing and Tsukishima was only doing this for the adrenaline. Or because he felt bad. 

"Yams," Tsukishima whispered, "Can I _please_ join you?" 

Yamaguchi sighed, admitting defeat, and pulled the curtain across. Making sure to keep one handheld on himself to ensure Tsukishima wouldn't see anything. 

Tsukishima slipped in beside Yamaguchi and pulled the curtain over once more. Hiding them. 

Despite his hard attempt not to look, Yamaguchi couldn't help checking out Tsukishima. And boy, did his knees feel weak after a single glance. This man could effectively ruin his life. And at this point, Yamaguchi wouldn't complain.

"So pretty, Tadashi," Tsukishima whispered, his finger caressing every inch of his Yamaguchi's face. Outlining his cheekbone, jawline, and landing on the freckles sprinkled across his face. 

He leaned forward and pressed his lips softly against them. Continuing several times before Yamaguchi pulled out of his embrace. 

Tsukishima sighed, "Are you upset?" 

"No..." Yamaguchi looked to the floor. The water dripping from his hair, down his face and body. 

"Why won't you look at me?" 

"Because...can't you understand I'm not as good looking as you are, Tsukki? You're...so...just, beautiful. And I'm not. This is just reminding me of that..."

Tsukishima seemed genuinely confused, "Why do you say that? Who told you you're not beautiful?"

Yamaguchi looked up, right into Tsukishima's eyes, hoping he would understand by the one, single glance.

"Those boys who bullied you?" Tsukishima asked.

"Well, yeah...and...it's true. My freckles are gross, and my nose is too big. My hair isn't neat and-" 

"-Stop," Tsukishima leant down to connect their lips, giving no warning, nor needing one. It was a soft kiss. One much too innocent for their current situation. It showed Yamaguchi his looks weren't important, at least not to Tsukishima. 

"I think you're the...prettiest boy I know," Tsukki admits. 

"Prettiest?" Yamaguchi cringes, "I don't want to be pretty."

Tsukishima's arm slipped around Yamaguchi's waist, pulling him closer, pressing his lips against his ear. 

He whispered, 

_"You're so fucking hot...you get me so hard,"_ Tsukishima moaned into Yamaguchi's ear. Licking his earlobe slowly, before tracing his tongue down to his jaw. Kissing, sucking and smiling at the noises escaping Yamaguchi's mouth. 

Those sensual noises...

Yamaguchi, after a second, pulled away. Instead, smiling to the other boys, "Can we do something?" 

Tsukishima nodded, "Whatever you want." 

Ignoring the butterflies evolving in his stomach, Yama bit his lip. Anxious to ask, but so desperately wanting it, "I want you to...suck me." 

"Really?" Tsukishima asked wide eyes. 

"Yeah...and I want you to tease me..." Yamaguchi's words were almost coming out as moans. Growing harder by the thought, and knowing Tsukishima was agreeing to do whatever he was asked. 

Slowly, Tsukishima pressed kisses to Yamaguchi's cheek, down his jaw, his neck until reaching his nipple. He waited for a second, before latching on. Licking and nibbling. That continued, his other hand tracing down Yamaguchi's stomach. Feeling everywhere. 

"God...hurry up," Yamaguchi moaned, pleading, "Suck me now. I...oh god, I need you..." 

Pleased with himself, Tsukishima finally reached Yamaguchi's cock. Almost drooling at the way it was red and angry, already dripping. 

He licked a strip to the base, swirling his tongue around the tip. Receiving worthy moans from the man above him. He pressed a few light kisses to his shaft, licking and following the veins.

Tsukishima had an idea of what to do, after the practice he had watching porn, sucking and swallowing senselessly around fruits and vegetables to practice. He always imagined his first time actually sucking someone off would be Yamaguchi. And now, here he was. 

He needed it to be perfect. 

Without warning, Tsukishima licked his lips and took over half of Yamaguchi's length to his mouth, successfully bobbing up and down, having complete control and expectedly enjoying it himself. 

Yamaguchi wasn't entirely small, nor was he too big. 

Tsukishima took more of the length until he almost found his way to the shaft, swallowing and sucking around him while he bobbed his head. 

Above him, Yamaguchi was a mess. His hands flying to curl in Tsukishima's hair. Needing anything to hold his balance. He was beyond the point of holding back moans. 

"Tsukishima, fuck!" He screamed, "God, have you done this before? You're...so fucking...good..." 

Tsukishima pulled off, replacing his mouth with his hand, stroking up, twisting his wrists by each pump, "I practised especially for you. Are you almost finished?" 

"Y-yeah...fuck, so close..."

Tsukishima licked his lips again, before going back down. Hollowing his lips and grinning to himself because the fucking _taste_ was incredible. 

Yamaguchi felt the same feeling in his stomach pit, his breath becoming faster. He pulled Tsukishima's hair as an attempt to tell him in case he wanted to pull away. 

But he didn't. In fact, he kept bobbing his head and taking Yamaguchi's cock further, moaning himself when the all too familiar thick, liquid substance shot down his throat. Successfully swallowing majority, excusing the small dribble which fell to his chin. He sucked through Yamaguchi's orgasm, pulling away once he sensed the stimulation got too sensitive. 

"How was that?" Tsukishima asked, standing up again. A single finger wiping the excess semen from his chin and going to suck it from his finger when Yamaguchi interrupted him. 

Yamaguchi pulled Tsukishima's finger to his mouth, licking away the substance before grinning smugly. 

He was evidently weak. Tired, even. 

"That was...amazing. Your turn?" Yamaguchi offered. 

"No, let's do mine later." Tsukishima smiled softly. He turned the knobs, stopping the water stream and pulling them both out of the shower.

Tsukishima wrapped a towel around Yamaguchi, before one around himself. They walked back to Yamaguchi's bedroom and fell straight to the bed. 

"Thank you, Kei..." Yamaguchi whispered, "I really like you. And...I think you might like me?" 

Tsukishima blushed, "Well...yeah..." 

They kissed for a minute, nothing too sensual, considering what they just did was enough. 

"Want to cuddle?" Tsukishima asked, "And sleep?" 

"Yeah, I do..." 

Tsukishima pulled the blanket over their bodies. Pulling Yamaguchi into his chest and sighing contently. 

"By the way, why did you come over?" Yamaguchi asked suddenly, "And...what are we now?" 

"I came over because I missed you. And...if you want, I guess we're boyfriends..." Tsukishima asked, subtly pleading. 

"Of course that's what I want...thank you." 

Tsukishima kissed Yamaguchi's forehead, "No problem."


	2. Chapter 2

Yamaguchi woke to arms wrapped around his torso, in addition to the head laid on his chest.

He felt...hot. Not only was his childhood best friend _finally_ laying with him, but his _boyfriend_ too.

And honestly, Yamaguchi had no idea how to react. He never had a boyfriend. He never had a relationship at all, and rarely did he think of having one. 

"What are you thinking about?" Tsukishima asked suddenly, voice lazy and hoarse. He rubbed his eyes before pouting, "You seem upset." 

"No! No...I'm not," Yamaguchi reassured, "I'm just really unsure what to do now that I have a boyfriend..."

"Be yourself. Isn't that how I liked you from the start?" 

Tadashi smiled softly, "Thank you," He looked away from Tsukishima's face, down his body and began blushing. 

That body was sure to be the death of him. 

"The hell are you staring at?" Tsukishima joked, "Are you blushing? Aw, Yams...am I making you nervous?" 

"Shut up you moron..." Yamaguchi giggled, the same way he used to whenever Tsukishima made a joke circuited around one of their teammates. More specifically, Hinata and Kageyama whenever they were bickering. "You have a nice body." 

"Yeah? Yours isn't so bad either." Tsukishima's head fell back as he yawned, the marks covering his neck in plain sight for his boyfriend to glimpse at. 

It made Yamaguchi's stomach fill with lust. He wanted to continue what happened the previous night, and he wanted it now. 

"I'm going to have a shower," Yamaguchi announced, slipping his boxers back on before grabbing a towel and heading to the bathroom, stopping at the door. "You wanna join?"

Tsukishima's mouth fell open for a second, which he played off by coughing, "Yeah, I mean, yeah."

Yamaguchi smiled, "We've got a spare towel in the bathroom. But you might want to lock the door in case my mom comes home." 

Doing as told, Tsukishima locked Yamaguchi's bedroom door, as well as the bathroom door once they were in. 

It was almost awkward, at first. Until Tsukki leant forward to press a light kiss to Yamaguchi's under eyes. 

"Why did you kiss me there?" He asked. 

Tsukishima blushed, "Your freckles..." 

It was times like that when Tsukishima showed his true self, that got Yamaguchi hot and bothered. So with that, he left no space between himself and his boyfriend, picking at the hem of his shirt. 

"Remove that," He whispered, "And everything else..."

"Ok..." Tsukishima slowly removed his shirt, along with his boxers. He was tense, worried. 

"Don't be scared, Tsukki. Your body is fucking incredible..." Yamaguchi assured, sensing the anxiety from Tsukishima. After all, he had to deal with it his entire life. 

Tsukishima nodded, and made his way to the shower, one hand covering himself and the other on the curtain. 

Yamaguchi quickly removed his clothes before joining his boyfriend. 

It was a tight fit, but they managed. 

"Are you...leaving the light on?" Tsukishima asked. 

"Well, yeah? Is that alright with you?" Yamaguchi panicked, feeling like he crossed a line or something. Fortunately, his thoughts were quickly put at ease when his boyfriend's lips were pressed against every inch of his face. 

Tsukishima smirked, "Shut up, Yamaguchi." 

Neither boy knew how to initiate anything. After all, both of their first sexual encounters were with one another, the night before. 

So they stuck to kissing for a few minutes until it mutually evolved deeper. 

Yamaguchi's hand was pressed to Tsukishima's ass, grinding into him as best he could, considering they were standing up. 

"Do you have anything we can use?" Yamaguchi moaned, his neck getting attacked. 

"This is your house," Tsukishima pointed out. 

After an embarrassed chuckle, Yamaguchi exited the shower. The water hadn't be turned on, so at that point, they were just panting and moaning while their naked bodies grazed together. So before removing himself from the shower, Yamaguchi turned the knobs and let the water run. 

Tsukishima gasped, cold sputtering on his body. 

Yamaguchi kneeled, looking through the cabinets in his bathroom and finding exactly what he was looking for. 

The silicone-based lube he purchased one day after having a rather intense wet dream about getting fucked or fucking someone else in the shower. And now, finally, he could use it. 

"Have you ever had sex?" Yamaguchi asked suddenly, sneaking back into the shower beside his boyfriend, pulling the curtain across. 

"No...why?" Tsukishima asked, "Are we?" 

"If you want to do it...I wouldn't pressure you." 

Tsukishima blushed, "I want to...but...can you, like, you know...top?" 

Yamaguchi, taken aback, agreed eagerly. Despite his dreams about getting fucked, knowing he would be putting himself inside Tsukishima gave him much more excitement.

"Does that ruin my reputation?" Tsukishima mumbled, seemingly self-conscious.

Much to his surprise, Yamaguchi slapped him across the face. Not hard enough for it to hurt, but enough for his message to get through.

"Nobody is going to know. And your reputation is more important than pleasure?" Yamaguchi spoke strictly, "Babe, none of our friends have done anything like this. Whether you top or bottom, doesn't change the fact we're having sex, alright?" 

Tsukishima nodded, "You should call me babe more." 

"I will. Don't worry. I'll be screaming soon..." 

Yamaguchi winked, before dribbling a fair amount of lube to his fingers. 

"What position?" He asked. 

"I don't know..." Tsukishima replied. But he did. He wanted to be pushed against the wall and fucked raw. 

For the second time, Yamaguchi sensed his nerves and pulled him in for a hug, "We can't do this if you can't trust me, Tsukki. Would you please tell me how you're comfortable? I don't want to hurt you. Or, tell me if you want to stop." 

"I don't want to stop, Yams! I want this. I'm just nervous, that's all. I...I want to be against the wall." 

Yamaguchi pushed Tsukishima against the wall. The tiles were cold against his skin. 

Tsukishima shut his eyes, unclenching once he felt his boyfriend's hands slowly caress his body. From his shoulders, down his back, and stopping by his thigh.

"Are you ready for me to touch you?" Yamaguchi asked.

"Yeah...I a-am..." Tsukishima replied.

As slowly as possible, Yamaguchi's finger traced Tsukki's ass, before kneading one of his cheeks aside. He whispered, "Can you please bend slightly?" 

Which Tsukishima did. He spread his legs to the side and bent down. If it was anyone else, he would have passed out by this point from pure embarrassment. But it was Yamaguchi. And his soft words sank through his skin, giving him the appropriate amount of confidence he needed. 

Yamaguchi traced a finger around Tsukishima's hole. Waiting for a second, before allowing his finger to go in. Only to his knuckle, and awaited a response. 

Tsukishima groaned immense pressure there. 

"You're so good," Yamaguchi cooed, "So pretty, babe." 

If he was being honest, Tsukishima found himself growing harder by the praises being thrown at him. They were sweet. And somehow, sounded convincing. 

"Can I move it?" Yams asked. 

"Yes, please," Tsukishima moaned. Once the finger was fully inside, it felt...good. Empty, but nice. 

And the feeling kept getting better by every finger Yams added. He always asked before doing anything, to the point Tsukishima almost had to tell him to be quiet. 

More tension filled the air, once Yamaguchi removed the three fingers previously inserted, and softly curled his hair through Tsukishima's hair. 

"Are you reading?" He asked, "Because we don't need to do this, you know? We don't." 

Tsukishima breathed out. He was getting overwhelmed, but only by how hard he was. It almost hurt by this point. 

"I'm ready," He insisted, "Fuck me already." 

"Alright..." Yamaguchi, again, coated himself in lube. This time, easing himself in as slowly as possible. 

Once he reached full capacity, Yamaguchi stopped. 

"God, fuck!" Tsukki screamed, "I feel like I'm getting fucking ripped open!"

"I'm sorry, shall I pull out?" Yams asked, "I don't want to hurt you..." 

Tsukishima screamed again, "Shut up, Yamaguchi! Just fuck me! I've waited too long for you to just...stop."

Yamaguchi smiled, biting his lip and leaning down to press a warm kiss against Tsukishima's shoulder. 

"I love you," He whispered. And he did. 

"I love you too, now move!" 

Yamaguchi suddenly pushed forward, then eased himself back. Doing that in sync with Tsukishima's moans, and loving the way they echoed through the bathroom. 

"So good, right there," Tsukki panted. 

So Yamaguchi kept hitting the same spot, which he assumed was his prostate and let a few moans escape himself. It felt incredible, to say the least. 

And not too long after, both boys came. Tsukishima on the shower wall, and Yamaguchi, in his boyfriend. 

Tsukishima cringed at the feeling but sighed once Yamaguchi removed himself. 

"Holy shit..." Tsukishima whispered, "That was amazing." 

"It was," Yamaguchi agreed, "You can sit down if you would like? I need to wash my hair."

Tsukishima did was he was told and sat on the floor. 

The shower was fairly big, enough room for Tsukishima to sit with his legs out, and for Yamaguchi to wash his hair. 

His cock looked gorgeous from Tsukishima's eyes. He tried taking it in his mouth, but Yamaguchi pulled away. Aching he was overstimulated, which was fair enough. 

"I know I barely gave you the time of day before, but you need to know I love you too," Tsukishima spoke, standing up and kissing his boyfriend softly. 

"I know that," Yamaguchi smiled, "And thank you." 

Once finished washing, they dried themselves and got dressed. 

Yamaguchi headed downstairs, and almost died once he saw his mom sitting at the table eating something which seemed to be fast food. 

"I ordered a pizza. But...it seems you already ate," His mom joked. A smile tugging on her lips. 

"I'm so sorry!" Yamaguchi insisted, "I had no idea you were home. God, that's so embarrassing!" 

"Don't worry, sweetie. I was a teenager too once. I'm heading to bed, tell Tsukki I said goodnight and feel free to stay up." She kissed her son's hair, before walking back to her room. 

Yamaguchi slapped himself a few times, before calling Tsukishima down. Deciding against telling him his mother was here, and instead, offered the pizza. 

"Thank you, babe," Tsukishima spoke, before cringing. "I can't pull off pet names." 

"No, you can't," Yamaguchi replied. 

They moved to the couch. Cuddling up as they watched a movie and finished the pizza. 

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make another part to this? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this smutty fic <3


End file.
